Monster
by Prestige Productions
Summary: On the night before Beacon Academy's "Couples Dance" Yang Xiao Long finds herself awake reminiscing over the events that brought her to this point, and the boy who's thrown her heart into flux. Loosely inspired by Imagine Dragons "Monster" Companion piece to my first fic "Conversations"


_**I know some of you are anxiously anticipating the end of the Couples Dance and trust me folks that's coming.  
It's just been a god awful week due to a very jarring personal event that has rattled the family.**_

 _ **And for those of you who have no clue what in Dust's name I'm referring to then welcome to the Crazy Train that is my tenure here.**_

 ** _Disclaimer: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth_**

There was one night left to go before Beacon Academy's Couples Dance, most of the Hunters and Huntresses were busy making last minute plans with their friends, hurried alterations to their attire or just laying in bed counting down the hours until the big night. But there was one individual whose minds weren't focused on waltzing or parties, making memories with good friends.

No, for Yang Xiao Long the Couples Dance merely served as a backdrop for what might be a pivotal moment in her life…

Yang would be laying in her bed silently contemplating everything she had endured at this point.

 _"I can't believe this, the fact that I had to let down my walls once just to confess to him was a hard thing to do!"_ The blonde brawler would sigh before stepping out of her bed and going to her closet, opening it as quietly as she could before she began looking through her wardrobe until she laid her eyes on the red satin dress she had bought for the occasion that night.

 _"It was supposed to be the moment I finally got my happy ending. After all, Blake has Sun, Weiss has Neptune..even if SHE'S forgotten that fact lately, and Ruby has her zeal to be a Huntress."_ The golden haired woman would lightly run her fingers over the soft satin fabric of the dress she had sadly only worn once, she would smile as the memories played back in her mind: Bálor had been surprised to say the least, but he had gone with the flow, even allowing her to sit on his lap at one point.

 _"He looked so happy, almost like he was living some kind of daydream..If I had just had a little more time then I'd have turned that daydream into a wet one."_ Yang would crack a smile at her own depraved little bit of humor, but as quickly as he smile came it would leave as she sighed and let the memories of that night continue on.

 _"B…I love you."_ She winced upon hearing herself say those words once again. It wasn't because of embarrassment or shame, Yang Xiao Long had no problem diving headfirst into crazy situations: From an epic food fight that cleared out the cafeteria and then left it a wreck (at least before Goodwitch got around to fixing it.) and then there were both instances of her showing up at The Club, she had gone there in search of answers to the mystery of her mother's disappearance, and while she had found none Yang had a little fun with the Bartender, Junior. She hadn't hesitated to demonstrate her control of the situation by taking the man by his groin in an attempt to glean info and when that failed, she proceeded to do what she did best: Kick ass.

But relationships were a different sort of beast for the blonde brawler, being bold could definitely catch a man's eye and Yang had done that so often that some days it was just so sad how easily they fell all over themselves for something she knew they would never get.

Then the wolf Faunus entered her world on a dark night: Cold, wet, and looking like he had been carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders.

Guys like these usually annoyed the blonde to no end, but she was restless and bored, and engaged him anyhow. As the days went by and she saw how closed off he acted at certain times before one day suddenly cold-cocking Russell of Team CRDL Yang had decided to try and inject her own brand of "fun" into the silver haired Hunter's life, and that was when she had decided to make him the next participant in her "Ice Bucket Challenge."

 _"I still can't believe it was that easy to get him, then again a pair of noise cancelling headphones would do that to you."_ Sure he was pissed that his Schneepod had been fried in the heat of the moment, and she still had yet to replace it. (despite many promises by her to do so.)

 _"That was our first kiss..kinda."_ The busty Huntress would blush slightly, remembering the sensation of his lips against hers as the other students who had gathered in the cafeteria roared with approval. "And it wasn't too bad either, definitely a lot less sloppier then I expected." She would sigh once more as she ran her fingers over the red dress, her eyes catching sight of the lone Bullet Club shirt she had managed during his elaborate entrance prior to his fight with all of Team CRDL.

"I almost forgot I had this silly thing." Yang would look at the shirt with a sad smile, the fight he had endured was something to behold simply for the sheer impossibility that he had managed to survive the encounter. But it was the carnage he had laid down during the closing minutes that stuck out in everyone's mind, for Yang that had been the first time she had shown concern for someone other than a close friend or a fellow teammate as she had acted purely on instinct and sped through a crowded amphitheater to rescue the wolf Faunus.

Blake would later come to describe these actions as the brawler wanting to protect someone she loved, even now she still couldn't wrap her head around the logic despite later occasions proving it correct.

"That first kiss, the first time I said those three words…It should have been something amazing, but the kiss was ruined by a raucous crowd. And the confession, well that debacle was caused by my own sister."

Yang would ball her fists angrily as she remembered hearing Ruby confessing her own attraction for Bálor, it had infuriated her to no end due to the fact that since the first day of their time at Beacon she had encouraged Ruby to strike out on her own and carve her own path as a Huntress while the brawler would pursue her own vested interests. However fate seemed to throw a wrench in that plan by having Yang and Blake being paired with Ruby and Weiss as Team RWBY, but that turned out to be a blessing as it gave the older Huntress the perfect vantage point to watch her little sister grow and mature both as a Huntress and a young woman.

However she wasn't expecting the crimsonette to get herself involved into one of the few good things Yang had managed to gain on her own, but get involved she did and in a big way as she remembered the sight of Ruby holding the wolf's hand gently as they sat together in the amphitheater.

 _"I should've lost it right when I saw that, but I had to move forward..I HAD to fight Ruby, I needed to prove that I was the one he should have his eye on."_ Yang would stare down at her hands sadly, she still had yet to forge a new pair of gauntlets after Ember Celica had been lost in her duel with Blake. _"I gave it everything in that fight, not just my weapons..but my heart too."_ The brawler would finally close her wardrobe with and lay her head against the cold wood, taking a breath to steady her wavering emotions.

Maybe if she had chosen to stay inside her dorm room that night then both their lives might have turned out differently: She wouldn't be worrying about the pitfalls of love, she would be in bed catching up on her beauty sleep. But again, fate had seen to take Yang Xiao Long's life into a strange direction by bringing a very peculiar wolf Faunus into it. Sure he was crass, completely insane with hero worship for a group of wrestling's best nut jobs, and prone to random bursts of insane violence in the middle of a sparring match. But she had managed to break through the bravado and the sass to discover a young man who just wanted to forge a path away from the hell he had been raised in. At the end of the day they had managed to bring out something good in each other while simultaneously damaging one another with the vulnerability that love often brings, indeed this Couples Dance would serve as a finale of sorts as for them as it would be the absolute last time Yang would take the risk of bearing her heart to anyone.

 _ **I wanted to make this a lot more dramatic and angst-ridden but that wouldn't be Yang (Granted this is pretty out of character by itself) and let's face it folks: No relationship is world shattering, eventually we all pick ourselves up and keep going.**_

 _ **Leave your reviews if you want. PM me if it's it's gonna be over a paragraph**_

 _ **And if you're curious about everything that got Yang to this point then give "Conversations" a read, my first fic that people like for varying reasons.**_

 _ **Have a safe night everyone**_


End file.
